


分裂

by SilexScintillans



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilexScintillans/pseuds/SilexScintillans
Summary: “我爱你！我需要你！我们都知道，我需要你比你需要我多得多！”
Relationships: 普梅 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	分裂

**Author's Note:**

> 无授权翻译，原作者Чудо с желтыми глазами

季玛坐在总统办公室里，直视前方。普京坐在扶手椅里，固执地假装埋头苦读面前堆积的文件。

“还有什么事吗，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇？”普京冷冷地发问，目光没有从文件上移开。季玛吞了吞口水，想说什么，不知为何却发不出声音。他不确定自己是否准备好了说出实话，虽然他早该这样做。

“我……”他开始了，但却仍在犹豫。二十年了，他们在一起有二十年了，曾经是幸福的，而现在一切都已消逝。“我要走了。”

沉默在这个房间里盘桓几秒，普京问：

“去哪里？”瓦洛佳的声音很冷淡，那么冷淡，像北海的水，漠不关心，空洞无物。

真是个非常普京的问题，季玛不禁微笑，他解释说：

“随便什么地方。我要离开这个政府……还有你。”

胸口火烧一般，他感到呼吸困难。这番话必定引发一场狂风骤雨，而普京却依旧平静如磐石。

“解释一下吧，”弗拉基米尔放下笔，严厉地命令道：“马上。”

季玛嘴角翘着，像在微笑。他急促地吐出一口气，手指碰了碰桌面上的那张纸。他把纸递给普京，随后还是坐着，十指交叉合拢。那张纸轻轻飘落在桌子上。

“这是我的辞职信。签了吧。”

空气越来越稀薄，季玛站起来，整理手中的文件。他迫切地需要逃离这间办公室，逃离普京，逃离他的眼神，逃离这种感觉，逃得越远越好。

“季玛！”普京厉声叫住他。梅德韦杰夫把椅子拉回原位，抬头看着弗拉基米尔，平静地说：

“签字。”

普京的眼神刻毒，阴沉，嘴唇抿着，显出一种扭曲的愤怒。他用灼热的目光看着梅德韦杰夫，而他什么都感觉不到，没有恐惧，没有愤怒，没有憎恶，什么都没有，也许仅仅只除了疲倦。他转身离开，走到门口的时候，普京又叫了一声：

“季玛！”

梅德韦杰夫把身后的门合上，离开了办公室。眼前发黑，太阳穴一阵悸动的钝痛，他踉跄着停住脚步，抓住旁边秘书的办公桌。

“德米特里-阿纳托利耶维奇，您没事吧？”普京的助手站起身，礼貌地问。

“没事，就是头痛，一定是血压高了。”

“您要吃药吗？”

“不用。”季玛摇摇头，深呼吸，等着那个人脾气发作。

普京的办公室里，什么东西砸得哐当响，秘书惊恐地看他一眼，抖抖索索地冲去那边。季玛趁机走向出口。离开时，他听到那姑娘问了一个“是否一切正常”的标准化问题，回应只是一声愤怒的“走开”。在走廊里，呼吸容易了一些，头疼却并没有消退。他把一个文件夹抱在胸前，匆忙走向克里姆林宫的出口。司机在大门口等他。他爬上后座，阿列克谢从后视镜里瞥见他的眼神，问：

“回家吗？”

既然司机这样问，那他显然脸色很差。不管他现在有多想回家，他还是摇头说：

“不，先去白宫，我要和苏尔科夫开会，然后再回家。”

阿列克谢点点头，看着道路。刚驶离门口，梅德韦杰夫的iPhone便响起铃声。甚至不用看屏幕就知道是谁打来的。特维尔斯卡娅大街上信号灯闪烁，车子冲过晚间的拥堵。

手机一直在响。阿列克谢担忧地看他一眼，但什么也没说。季玛望着窗外，看着飞速掠过的车辆，建筑和行人。右边的太阳穴还在抽痛，他把头倚在冰凉的窗玻璃上。

“阿司匹林，要吗？”

“要是砒霜就好了。”季玛苦笑。手机没在口袋里，而是放在了旁边的座位上，它开始播放另一段旋律。他看了一眼闪烁的屏幕。

“保密号码”。

在普京那里总是这样，一切都被列为“机密”，不能解密，只能烧毁。季玛还是转头看向窗外。像往常一样，路上花了十九分钟，普京设法给他打了二十一个电话，留下五条语音信息，梅德韦杰夫看都不看就删除掉。

当他们到达白宫时，苏尔科夫已经在办公室里等他了。弗拉季斯拉夫像往常一样，很友好，很贴心，礼貌地无视了他的疲惫以及这个事实：梅德韦杰夫根本没在听他讲话。

“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇？我们也许可以把这个会议推迟？”

季玛打了个哆嗦，马上摇头：

“不，斯拉夫，我们把事情做完，免得再回到这个问题上。”

苏尔科夫探究地看了他一眼，亲昵地问：

“德米特里-阿纳托利耶维奇，您还好吗？”

梅德韦杰夫看着他，自己都没想到自己会承认：

“我要辞职了。”

他还没意识到自己说了什么，话就已经脱口而出，苏尔科夫明显吓得一抖：

“为什么？你这么喜欢这份工作！还有普京！”立刻注意到季玛的眼神，补充道：

“当然，是作为朋友。”

几周以来，季玛第一次露出真心的笑容。

“当然。”他表示同意。苏尔科夫移开视线，但是嘴角带笑。

梅德韦杰夫的秘书看进来，打断了他们的谈话：

“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，总统给您打第三遍电话了。”

快活心情瞬间消失，季玛严肃地说：

“请告诉他，我在开会。”

“我说过啦。他让您马上接电话，很紧急。

梅德韦杰夫抿着嘴重复道：“我在开会，请告诉他，我会回电话的。”

秘书点点头，这才离开。

“您不觉得这样做有点……粗鲁？”苏尔科夫犹豫着问。

“大概吧。”

真的不能再说这个了，季玛叹了口气，丢开这些事：

“斯拉夫，你抽烟吗？”

“啊哈，我不会放弃的，虽然我们的总统为了国家健康做了那么多的事情！”苏尔科夫挖苦道。季玛恼怒地笑。

“给我买包烟？”

“您似乎不抽烟啊！”

“大学的时候抽过，后来戒了。我想现在是时候捡起来了。”

苏尔科夫惊讶地看着他，伸手到口袋里掏烟。季玛起身推开窗户，眼神期待地看着苏尔科夫。弗拉季斯拉夫起身走到他身边，拿出一包已经拆开的烟，一个打火机。他抽出两支烟，其中一支递给斯拉瓦，这是一个邀请。他们点燃烟，默默地抽着，交替向窗外吐出蓝色的烟雾。莫斯科的喧嚣穿过敞开的窗户，季玛忧愁地注视着往来不息的车流。

“您接下来有什么打算？”苏尔科夫问道，把烟灰点到窗外。季玛不赞同地摇头，把烟头递给他：

“拿着。”

他走到桌前，端来一杯咖啡放在窗台上。

“怎么，我还有什么特别的选择不成？”他笑着把烟灰抖落到杯子里，“他给我出的什么主意？我要到库德林那里去，他是专家。”

弗拉迪斯拉夫满脸疑惑：

“您想想，您离开了他，他还会让您在莫斯科工作吗？不——会——不会是莫斯科，不会是圣彼得堡，起码也是海参崴！他会把您弄得远远的。这才是普京。”

“你觉得，他不会把我弄到国外去吗？”季玛语带嘲讽。苏尔科夫抽了口烟才回答，他耸耸肩：

“谁知道呢，也许会吧，不过在外面他的势力小一点。”

门又开了，秘书向办公室里看了看，发现他们在窗前抽烟，不赞同地摇头。

“普京又打电话来了，”他报告说，“简直是在大喊大叫。我说您会回电话的，但他可不高兴了。”

“知道了。”季玛点点头，“我上车了就给他回电话。”

斯拉瓦噗地笑了，但没说什么。季玛警告性地盯着苏尔科夫，直到秘书离开。他吸了最后一口，猛地把烟蒂在杯沿上掐灭，说：

“抽完了把窗户关上。”

他走到桌前，扫一眼上面堆积的东西：把其中一些收进抽屉里，一些留在桌面上，余下的撕碎，丢进垃圾桶。苏尔科夫神情古怪地看着他，还是什么也不说。有时候他弗拉季斯拉夫也蛮机智的。等季玛处理完文件，他们就离开了办公室。秘书又在打电话：

“当然，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，我会转告他的。肯定的，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米洛维奇。”

梅德韦杰夫用嘴唇无声地说了句再见，走了。口袋里的电话又在响，他把声音关掉。无论普京如何努力，今天他都不会与他谈话。

……

一进家门，就听到客厅里传来的笑声。斯维塔和伊利亚坐在地毯上，身边放着几本相册，一些老照片。

“笑啥呢？”

斯维塔回头对他笑：“我决定要整理一下相册。你看，多好的照片！”

她递来一张九十年代的老照片，亚光纸打印的。他和普京坐在列宁格勒老公寓的沙发上，面对镜头微笑着。季玛咬着牙，坐到斯维特拉娜旁边的地毯上，西装也没脱就说：

“伊柳什，你能给我和妈妈泡点茶吗？”

伊利亚依次看了看父母，点点头离开了。他知道有时候父母需要私密的谈话。斯维塔继续摆放“列宁格勒时期”的照片，直到伊利亚去了厨房。

“出什么事了？”斯维塔抬眼看着他，平静地问。

他看着妻子，心里有点慌乱。在把申请交给普京之前，他起码该问问斯维塔。

“恐怕是这样的。有可能我们将不得不离开这个国家。”

斯维塔惊慌地看着他，但惊慌很快就变为严肃，她简短地说：

“讲讲吧。”

“我写了一封辞职信，今天交给了普京。在这之后，我不觉得我们还可以留在莫斯科，甚至是这整个国家。”

“你和沃瓦吵架了？就因为他没跟你商量就通过了这个愚蠢的法令？”

季玛想说，这不是重点。事实上，普京是在向全国人民公开宣称，既然梅德韦杰夫对政策不满意，那他大可以爱往哪儿去就往哪儿去。全国人民都认为他是个傀儡，脑子里没有一点自己的想法，但最糟糕的是，现在弗拉基米尔也相信了。这就是问题的关键。

“是的，就是为了这个。”

他在说谎。iPhone铃声突然响起，他又关掉了。

“普京打来的？”

季玛点点头，看着屏幕，一直看到它熄灭。

“这当然是你们之间的事情，但完全无视不是最好的办法，你不觉得吗？”

“我不知道该怎么办……”

“你是怕他会说服你，还是怕他说服不了你？”

季玛看着妻子，这个问题几乎使他想要闪躲。斯维塔一直怀疑他们的关系，但他们从未开诚布公地谈过。现在，当他们的生活悬于一线的时候，斯维塔等待着他的一个诚实的回答。可他却没有正确的答案。

“这是第一次，我并不完全确定我的答案。”

斯维塔正想说什么，又一个电话打断了她。

“又是普京？”

“不，是斯拉瓦。”

“我去伊利亚那里。打完了来找我们。”

季玛点点头，接受了这个挑战：

“喂，斯拉瓦，出什么事了吗？”

“所以，你只是不想和我说话？”

一个熟悉的声音疲惫地说。季玛绝望地吐出一口气。

“你觉得我这样做没有原因吗？”

“我们需要谈谈，可以谈，不是今天早上那样谈。”

“你在我的辞呈上签字了吗？”

“来吧，”普京说，“一小时后我就回家了。你会来吗？”

梅德韦杰夫低头看着照片，感到绝望扼住了自己的咽喉。真是难以相信，从那时起，已经过去了二十年。什么时候他们失掉了最重要的东西？

“季玛，”瓦洛佳平静地说，“我爱你。”

“这不是我想听到的。”

“如果你不来，我就去你那里。我真的不想把这种丑闻直接抛给伊利亚和斯维塔。”

季玛捡起一张照片，那时似乎正是新年，他和普京站在一起，穿着可笑的蓬松夹克，戴着皮毛帽子，冻得脸颊通红，却满面笑容。季玛记得，他们随后就锁上了一个黑暗的房间，互相拥抱着，亲吻了很长时间。他完全被幸福淹没，沸腾如一杯香槟，一朵烟花。普京拥抱着他，温暖的手掌缓慢地拨开他的毛衣和衬衣。他努力回忆那种感觉——幸福，爱，支持、温暖。但是办不到。

“我两小时之内就来。”季玛挂断了电话。

他们到底是怎么了，为什么他们就毫无觉察？

……

每个人都在祝他好运，拍拍他的肩，然后，俄罗斯总统办公室的门口就只留下他与季玛。“恭喜，”季玛说，他小心翼翼地触碰他的手腕，因而偶然的目击者不会觉得这个举动有任何多余的含义。

普京抓住他的手，他们手指紧扣。

“我们走吧。”弗拉基米尔把他拉到门口。季玛抵抗着，惊讶地问：

“你干什么呢？”

“你同样也值得。”弗拉基米尔说：“你一直都和我在一起，不管遇到什么困难，什么问题。这是你的功绩。”

普京把季玛拉到自己身边，迫使他把头埋进自己的肩膀。他推开那扇宝贵的门扉。

“来，”弗拉基米尔轻声说，吻了一下季玛的太阳穴，在后面推了他一把。梅德韦杰夫也不再反抗，向前一步，跨过门槛，被弗拉基米尔拉着走。普京放开手，转到他身后，关上了办公室的门。季玛以孩子的好奇环顾这个房间，然后热切地看着弗拉基米尔。

“你觉得怎么样？”普京故意表现得无动于衷。

“挺宽敞，”季玛耸耸肩，笑着坐在桌子边上。“但我敢打赌，我办公室的风景更好。”

普京笑着靠近他，-beep-

“我们还有二十分钟，然后就要去宴会了。所以我们能做点什么呢？”

普京紧贴在他身上，亲吻他的脖子，脸颊，嘴角。季玛把手抵在他胸前，小声说：

“不不不，我才不会在你上任第一天就在俄罗斯总统办公室里跟你做爱。”他呼出一口气，却挺直脖颈任他亲吻。

“为什么不？”瓦洛佳费解地问。

“不——瓦洛佳，你没听明白。我们只有二十分钟呀。”

普京笑了，马上又想起了什么，神情严肃起来：

“我们得谈谈你的职位。”

“我的职位怎么了？”

“你想继续做我的顾问吗？”

“是的，我想。”季玛挪开身子，有些不好意思地看着他，“问这个做什么？”

“在这个政府里，你可以得到任何职位，为什么只想当个顾问？”

“顾问并不引人注意，但权力大得无法想象，因为我是你的顾问，大家都会听我的。而且，哪怕我们晚上在一起呆很久，大家也不会觉得有问题。这简直不是一个职位，而是一个美梦。”

普京大笑着抱住他：

“你啊，你个狡猾的小阴谋家。”

弗拉基米尔长久地，缓慢地亲吻他，季玛却突然把他推开，皱着眉：

“不会有什么改变，对吗？那，我们之间呢？”

“他们说政府会改变每一个人，但我保证，这种情况不会在我们之间发生。还有。因为选举，我们已经很久没有单独相处了，我们没法好好交谈。但现在我们有时间了，我想告诉你一些事情。我爱你。”

季玛惊讶地抬起头，嘴唇颤抖着露出笑容。他以前对普京说过这种话，但普京从来不说，他已经习惯了这种状态。而现在普京终于说了出来，他觉得有一颗超新星在自己的太阳穴里爆炸，喜悦让他呼吸困难，只能拼命亲吻这个人，低声说：

“我也爱你。”

窗外钟声敲响。季玛把头靠在他的肩膀上，闻到熟悉的古龙水味道：

“十点了，时间到了。”

“我很确定，总统迟到个几分钟，大家肯定是能挺住的。”

季玛轻松地笑了。

……

时间很晚了，普京官邸里的人们还在闹哄哄地工作。梅德韦杰夫一进接待室，大家就试图尽快消失。佩斯科夫是最后一个离开的，他警告季玛：

“对他务必小心，他今天明显不正常。”

梅德韦杰夫大可以说些恶毒的话，但他只是冷漠地点点头，继续向前走去。身后的门关上了，门锁上的声音就像一声枪响。他感到疲倦。明知道前方是一场飓风，但他不会纵容。普京端坐在桌前，等季玛一进办公室，他就像条斗犬一样蹦了起来。

“好，想不到啊，德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇，我还真以为您今天不会赏光呢！”

“是您叫我到这里来的，弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇。”梅德韦杰夫冷冷地回答，他走到桌前，在一张椅子上坐下了。“您想谈什么呢？”

“关于你的辞呈。”

“你会签吗？”

“我会，”弗拉基米尔平静地点头，“但有一个条件。”

他起身绕着桌子走了一圈，在季玛背后停了下来，梅德韦杰夫的面前摆着两张纸。他辨认出来，其中一张是自己的辞职信，但另一张，得凑近些才能认清普京写的小字。眼前的字母模糊不清，他努力地读，终于读懂了，他跳起来，愤怒地大叫：

“你是开玩笑还是疯了？”

疲惫和冷静同时消失，而普京目光殷切，近乎于探询。他重复一遍：

“要么全部，要么全不。”

季玛又看了看那张纸。

“……请解除我作为俄罗斯联邦总统的职务，并……”

嗓子像是堵住了。他知道弗拉基米尔会反对，但没想到他的反对如此激烈。

“我们不能同时辞职，让国家没有领导人！”

“我们会让舒瓦洛夫接替你的位置，他似乎做得不错。绍伊古会暂时接替我，直到下次选举。”

季玛哆嗦了一下，他还是不敢相信普京真的要这么做。

“你真的要放弃一切，就为了我？”

普京靠近他，季玛试图退却，碰到了桌子的边缘，他僵住了。弗拉基米尔认真地说：

“还记得吗，我要你来莫斯科的时候，我跟你说过什么？”

“如果我同意，那就意味着我们要携手并进，无论发生什么，都绝对信任彼此。为什么想起这个？”

“什么都没有改变，季玛。”普京声音平稳，竭力直视季玛的目光。

季玛抬头，目光划过他的脸，当他说话的时候，声音还在颤抖：

“一切都变了，瓦洛佳，一切都变了！知道是什么时候吗？2003年，霍多尔科夫斯基是我的朋友。我只要求你放他走，尤科斯会被罚款，但是不，你需要一个反对者的血！我什么也没说，我让你这么做了……”

季玛嘴唇颤抖，他用力咬住下嘴唇。

“季玛……原谅我的那个法令。”

季玛打断了他：“不是这个该死的法令！！！”他崩溃了，推开普京，“我离开你，因为你和你的那批走狗让我在全国人面前当个白痴，现在你自己也相信了！你在直播里面说，我可以爱滚哪儿去就滚哪儿去！”

“季玛……我不是想说那个。别把我当成什么完美人物，你也知道，我生气的时候什么蠢话都说，不知怎么地，那不是我的本意！在镜头前说了这种话，我也很抱歉。你知道我是爱你的。”

“有时候我觉得，你除了自己谁都不爱……”

“够了！”弗拉基米尔出乎意料地大喊：“我爱你！我需要你！我们都知道，我需要你比你需要我多得多！”

这句话像一记耳光，把他抽得退缩了。他们从不会大声说出来的话，但普京是对的。季玛为自己一时的冲动而感到羞愧。

“如果你离开——不是从政府离开，政治的事我才不在乎——但如果你离开我，我就什么都没有了！你有家人，有股票，可以好好地活到死。而我什么都没有，只除了你……”

最后一句话说得很轻，轻得几乎听不见。他再也受不了瓦洛佳的沉重的眼神，转过身去。他们的争吵被一个电话打断了。

“我要接电话。”普京轻声说，走到电话前。

季玛把手放进上衣口袋，手指碰到一包烟。来时在路边摊上买的，自己也不明白为什么。二十年前他就戒烟了，那是在学校的最后一年，索布恰克告诉他，如果想从政，形象必须要完美无缺。他听到普京在电话里的交谈，然后就去了阳台。

穿过好几条黑暗的走廊，才能呼吸到一点凉爽的空气。露台上有一张桌子，几把椅子，还有木制的躺椅，不过从来没有人用。他坐在躺椅上，感受雾气中的草木气息。今年的11月中旬，天气温暖而潮湿。他掏出一个小包，揭开透明薄膜，取出一支烟。在车上的时候，他把打火机也放在同一个口袋里了。塑料的内部吐出一条小小的火舌，他低头点燃烟，闭着眼睛坐在那里，思考着过去几天他们之间发生的一切。普京像往常一样悄悄出现，坐到他身后。

“原谅我。”弗拉基米尔说，他的手放在季玛的肩膀上。

“我也向你保证，今后绝不会公开批评你的决定。”季玛转过身来，“谁打的电话？”

“几个高官，”瓦洛佳皱着眉，“想要我把你从总理的位置上撤下来。”

季玛背贴着普京的胸口，把头靠在他的肩膀上，望着深蓝的天空：

“那你怎么说的？”

普京的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，声音很清晰：“我跟他说，滚蛋，去你妈的。今后再有任何人敢提出这样的要求，我的话都是一样。”

季玛不好意思地笑了。普京从梅德韦杰夫手里拿过烟，夹在指间，呼呼啦啦地抽了起来。

“我都不知道你还会抽烟。”季玛哼了一声，“伪君子。”

“我是一个政治家，”普京笑着纠正，“从来没有真的抽过烟。”

弗拉基米尔从烟盒里取出一支烟，说：

“那么，一切都好好的？我们好好的？”

“目前还不行，但为着这个我们会工作一阵……”

“我们去看心理医生？”普京笑着说，季玛开玩笑地用胳膊肘打他一下。

他们坐在黑暗中，没有打开外面的灯，都不说话了。

普京轻轻吻了吻他的脖子，只留下一种转瞬即逝的触感，他突然说：

“要不要我把他放了？”

“谁？”季玛皱起眉。

“霍多尔科夫斯基。既然他是第一个‘预兆’……”。

“要。”季玛点点头，鼻子埋在他的肩膀上。

很长时间以来，季玛第一次感到一切都很好。普京吻着他的太阳穴，把他按得更近。现在他确定了，弗拉基米尔不会放开他，不过，现在他也哪儿都不想去了。


End file.
